Martes
'Lewis Joseph Martes '(born June 13, 1990 (1990-06-13) 28), better known online as 'Lee Martes '''is a Scottish YouTuber and voice actor who is known for his Cultist character, wrestling parodies, film reviews, comedy content, video game re-enactments and voice imitations. YouTube career Lee's YouTube channel consists of countless content, arranging from parodying wrestling matches to great effect with his cultist character dubbed just Martes, imitating moments from video games, reviewing films and doing voice impressions on a variety of characters. Martes started his YouTube account on October 6, 2006. His first video, Shakespeare in the Shower (uploaded on October 6, 2006), which was basically him and his friends re-enacting a few of Shakespeare's plays while using the shower as a stage was actually a high school project for his Drama group. However, he started to use his channel a bit more often in 2008 as he uploaded a video named WRESTLING STEREOTYPES on July 20, 2008, where he and his two brothers imitated common wrestling stereotypes, such as the high-flyer, the heel, and the "scary fuckhead", which would go on to become the iconic ''Cultist Martes character that he used throughout his videos. On October 9, 2008, Martes uploaded his first video under the Voice Imitations series, titled Every Accent In The World (NOT STEREOTYPICAL), where Martes interpreted various accents from American to Croatian. He didn't do a voice imitation video for 3 years until 2011, where he made a video called Voice Imitations of Wrestlers, which, as the name suggests, had the Scotsman imitate various professional wrestlers, from ECW to WWE to even PWG. Martes started doing film reviews on December 13, 2008. His most popular video is arguably THE BUTCHER'S BILL, uploaded on June 13, 2010. Initially made as a university project, Lee imitates the Cultist Martes persona as he enacts a spoof wrestling-promo, where he calls out the WWE for pandering to the younger audience and becoming PG. Another video, ''DAS SHIPPE, ''which is his most liked video, has him running around with a sign saying "I SHIP IT" while Eric Prydz's Call on Me plays in the background. One of Martes's signature trademarks is how he introduced himself in his videos, where he lands on a piece of furniture, causing it to break upon impact. He started to use this on HARDCORE PRO WRESTLING MATCHES IN A NUTSHELL, uploaded on February 18, 2010. In July 31, 2014, Martes's channel reached 1 million subscribers, and to celebrate he did a video called The Cultist vs YouTube, a one-hour YouTube video where Martes, portraying the Cultist, goes on a battle-royale type rampage by beating up popular YouTubers with a kendo stick. As of 2018, Martes has 8,000,000 subscribers. He has collaborated with his brothers, Iain and Arnold (who both owned a channel called Heroic Gaming) on multiple occasions on their family channel The Martes Brothers. He has also collaborated with fellow YouTubers, such as Brizzy Voices, The Unusual Suspect, iDubbbzTV, TVFilthyFrank, JonTronShow, Eric Jacobus and Jacksepticeye. Personal/early life Not much is known about Lee's personal life. He was born in Bar Harbor, Maine, on June 13, 1990 and was the youngest of two siblings, Iain and Arnold. He graduated from Mount Desert Island High School in 2008 and attended Harvard University to study for a degree in both Media Studies and Science. Trivia * Lee, Arnold and Iain are self-taught at wrestling due to their infatuation with the sport. Lee has stated that when he was little, he wanted to grow up to become a professional wrestler. However, he chose to study Media Studies and Science as he grew older. * Lee has collaborated with his friends The Unusual Suspect and Brizzy Voices to form the Cultist Mafia in 2016. * Lee is proficient with the violin, according to Arnold. * Lee had briefly mentioned that he has suffered from typhoid at age 13. Category:YouTubers Category:YouTubers joined in 2006 Category:Scottish YouTubers